gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Mega Man isn't well known
"Mega Man isn't well known" is a legendary topic created by MorganEF (found here). It started put like any other MorganEF topic with him telling everyone they are wrong then things spiraled put of control. It was named the greatest topic seen in forever by many users. The topic resulted in the following. * Mega Man fans feeling insecure. * Bellagio getting banned. * morgan von veb reaching negative karma status. * Kool-AidMaster getting banned. * Sylawatch getting spam reported by Rayquaza487 * Sylawatch getting banned. * Sasha- getting moderated for asking if the topic can get closed. * Michaeloll calling Kool-AidMaster a phony and causing the topic to get closed. All Victims/Posters MorganEF OnionOfMystery The first bump. g00dgirl11 MechaKoopa5000 The first to take this seriously. secret_starfall aliashubbatch terminacarnival Ravio_Yo epik fail1 RedFlyNinja koga_wolf_demon Sasha- RidleysPlayable ChaosInvoker -sylawatch- HiiiiiTechnical WorldTrader Magitek111 DemonicDratini Scarlettail ZTIger5 Silver0Star JayStrike VelocityHill Traptin3days AntiRayquaza487 TheAquaman803 An_Unkind_RGN Waluigi7 DrunkenMegaman Hand_Sanitizer Waver92 axlman12934 matthewtheman NEW-WAYS-2-DIE Pizza_Buddy Megagunstarman Bellagio_4 CheapHo_e Goombacrusher Seb_Ramoray Beyonce_Knowles KK_the_Slider BleachMe Yomigaeru I_Wanna_Cookie VoidArgument Donuts_R_Good Omega_Zero_XP The_Undying_84 Insanylum13 Chaos-15 Heroscott Darkwing.EXE Kool-AidMaster MandyMooMooo CoolioKDude KillerKremling GiveIsaacPls AirBalloon GrovlyeTheThief Daverids tehponycorn EALionheart marchfelix littlefinch69 Triforceformer InverseReverse Hi_ImDaisy THE ARGUMENT morgan_von_veb: So much stupidity in here. Mega is not know to anyone but a few dwellers. His games sold poorly and he left no legacy outside of the people you would find on Big Bang Theory. g00dgirl1: I guess that settles it. Bellagio_4:Thank you for that quote Goodgirl I have that ACTUAL troll on ignore. Just like last time he was here a year ago he is racking up moderations and warnings like no other. He won't last with the way he is carrying on. morgan_von_veb:Oh and I'm still here, I been here since the beginning of time. You JUST pulled up to the plaza two damn seconds ago, with an illegal alien hidden in your trunk. A b**** gets banned and a b**** comes back. What about it? *Bellagio is moderated and suspended *Kool-AidMaster points out how Bellagio is suspended while morgan_von_veb isn't and laughs Sylawatch:Da hell? Why did they suspend him. Better watch your KoolAid. You and your petty reports. I will drag yo for filth and snatch that dirty weave off your head and leave you bald with a sylawatch stamp right on that scalped head just like I do to the ponies on Xbox One board. I guess I should start reporting too. *Sasha- is moderated because he asked for the topic to be closed. Rayquaza487: @sylawatch Someone please report this ignorance. I can't now, but I sure as heck will when I can. Sylawatch:Are you seriously referring to my post? Rayquaza487':Yes. Like seriously. Are you a damn child? Sylawatch:The irony though. Reporting things you disagree with to make them go away is what a child would do. It ain't like that in the real world. Rayquaza487: I'm not reporting you because I disagree with you. I'm reporting you because of the way you're talking to KoolAid Kool-AidMaster:And the thing is I never even reported you syla. Sylawatch:If you live with those lies koolaid. Let's you sleep peacefully. Kool-AidMaster:Well that settles it I have punched syla and hr boyfriend bellagio down multiple times already. I even had bella running to the mods for help. I've already won. Sylawatch: You haven't done a thing; but make yourself look like the ugly loner you are in real life. So damn petty. I didn't run to mods and I doubt Bellagio did too, having you pressed and fuming is a bigger triumph than reporting your stale ugly behind computer shady posts. You've got the reply you've been craving for months, now deal with it, and go back to the League of Legends board you pressed nerd. Kool-AidMaster:Oh my gosh the tears!! Thing is, your post just proved I've gotten your blood BOILING, your body temperature UP, your mind deluded. And lmao at you thinking I'm stalking your posts and ****. Your is EVERYWHERE. I can't help but comment on your stupid. "behind computer stale posts", but then what does that make your posts? Do you not attempt to diss behind your phone screen? And you tried attacking the LOL board. Was that supposed to be a diss? That was weaker than your posting skillz. Too bad I had to write more than my usual 2 sentences to get you together. Learn from this. Sylawatch:Proving I was mad; by writing an even bigger statement on me being mad? What a dumb - this is more embarring then the time...well most of your times! The relentless stalking; the League of Legend obsession; the obsession over your crush you can't get that you have admitted on a public gaming forum; you admitting the baddest thing you've done was go to the restroom without the teachers permission. Like you're everywhere too..embarring yourself, revealing how tacky, ugly, and weird you are. Get some, get some get rid of the eyeburn name, and stop acting like Disney is your life It's just SAD Kool-AidMaster:I can't help that there's so much for me to type out to help you put the pieces together. Stalking? Obsession? Syla go open up a dictionary and educate yourself. I'm not a dirty sinner like YOU are, drunk clubber s**** you can be a pretty face all you want as long as you cintinue to trash it. we all notice you absence in the weekends.. I can't that you still have the mentality of bad = cool. And you're forgetting other details to the restroom story And I will KEEP my name, especially knowing that it burns your BEAT eyes. (maybe that'll help you see how ugly your posts are?) The Disney renaissance may have been over when I was 10, but at least it didn't DIE like Aaliyah. Now shut-up and go back to your sucking at your local glory hole. Sylawatch:Aww, still ugly and pressed. Will it ever end? You need to open a dictionary; and look up SOCIAL and LIFE and gain from there on you ugly backpack shaped b****. Stalking my Twitter that is the lowest of lows. I got a stalker from frigging GameFAQs of all places. And dissing my personal life and decisions. Dirty sinner? You and these flop wannabe preacher remarks you give to everyone, as if it's cool even though i am a Christian too. You will continue to be an ugly fat Disney and League of Legend freak behind a computer. Truth is HURTFUL; isn't it? Forgetting details to the restroom story? Sorry I'm not as GLUED onto your posts, like you are to me. We don't share that, and won't ever. And at the end of the day, whether I have details or not when you die your #1 memory will be GOING TO THE RESTROOM WITHOUT PERMISSION to the 5 people who know you. How does that TRUTH feel? I didn't expect you to change your name you can't anyways, you didn't learn League of Legends and Disney should not be your life, your crush doesn't want you, and I don't want you...so why would I expect you to stop giving yourself ugly usernames? And Aaliyah death jokes? SCREAMING, because I'm Aaliyah? Okay, I know she's DEAD. Sorry, I'm not still on that wagon as you continue to be with your obsessions, League of Legends, and Disney. Are you in Remedial Cles or something? Because you seem not to be developing properly AT ALL. It's just embarring, log out and get some sleep. Go to the Mall? Throw all the Disneyland shirts out your closet? Turn on the news and look at newer deaths? Because until then, you still remain an ugly dried up gorilla ballsack, on the relevant scale of Mya and Ashanti. I'm just helping you, so you don't become the obsessed, League of Legend playing, Disney loving 50 YEAR OLD. And FYI: The discussion is ENDED; though like I said I don't expect you to move on. Hope you enjoy the read glued to your ugly forehead. Don't waste anymore hours waiting for this reply. *after this Michaeloll called out Kool-AidMaster's for being a fake Daisy fan and got moderated. *The topic was then closed by the mods. Category:Terminology Category:Topics Category:Modulator